


Comfort ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Except at the end, Forgive me father for i have sinny sin sinned, Gay, LMAO, Lol I'm a shitty writer, M/M, Modern Setting, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Smut, So much ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Swearing, Timmy Tom takes control here, also, coz, i suppose I should also write that this is technically, ignore my awful tagging, oh yeah, sad Alex has a rough day, sorry - Freeform, thomas is not a completely heartless bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a rough day, you need someone to comfort you. </p><p>Today, Alexander's someone happens to be Thomas Jefferson, who apparently isn't as soulless-ly terrible horrific horrendously evil as he thought! </p><p>In other words Alex and Timmy Tom equals ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry but you clicked it. You asked for it (giggle ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) lol)

Alexander sat in his office, restlessly swaying side to side in his swivel chair as the clock ticked off 10:00pm. Although everyone had left already, he had stayed as usual to do more work.

Besides, it supposed to make him feel better. Just him and his work, his writing, everyone else gone. But it didn't. Alex closed his laptop with a frustrated sigh. Maybe he should just head home. He had had a rough day, and although deep in his mind he knew how untrue it was, he felt he was way behind on his work. He felt useless and annoyed. He wish he had someone to cry with.

Almost as though his thoughts were a prayer to be answered, he heard someone coming down the hallway. Of course, he wouldn't want to cry with a co-worker. That'd be ridiculous. He sighed again and figured he could just stay the night here again.

The footsteps stopped outside his door.

"Is someone still here?" A voice called lazily. Hamilton payed no mind as he opened his laptop and once again began to type furiously. The door began to creak open.  
"Office hours are over, y'know," the voice drawled. Damnit. Shit. It's ...Jefferson... The LAST person he'd like to see. 

"Just leave, asshat." Alex called out. Jeffersom swung open the door abruptly.

"Quite rude, I'd say, Hamilton." He said almost mockingly. "You should go home. Don't want to stink up the place more than you already do." Alexander ignored him, leaning closer to his laptop as he hit the keys. He wasn't going to let Jefferson ruin his night further. "Of course, you're just going to sleep here. If you sleep at all. You just sit there and kill yourself slowly with all that working, don't you, you uncultured swine. Truly, I pity you. You'd sooner take a gun to the head than stop with your constant badgering. Honestly, I-"

Alex snapped up and in one swift moment had Jeffersom pinned to the wall. Looking up at the taller man, he growled.

"Can you just shut up. For one. FUCKING moment and leave me alone?!" He started. He came off him and poked his chest. "I have had to put up with so much BULLSHIT all. DAY. I really don't need your merciless bullshit right now. I've had that incessant whining and crap and I don't want anymore of it. So shove a stick up your ass, Jefferson." He spat the name like poison. Jefferson stared at him for a moment.

"Hamilton just go home."

"No! I refuse."

"Hamilton shut up and go home to your family."

Alex refused, screeching when Jefferson grabbed his wrist and attempted to drag him out of the office. Instead of going to the door, he writhed and kicked it shut.

"I'M NOT LEAVING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" He screamed. Thomas narrowed his eyes.

"Alexander," he emphasized heavily, "go HOME."

"No. Y'know what? No! I'm sick and tired of it all Jefferson. I don't want to go home, I don't want to sleep, and call me a child, but I just DON'T WANT TO." He was on the verge of tears now. "I have had a SHIT day and I just really need to do my thing. Just leave, Thomas, please." And with that he turned away to hide the tears running down his cheeks. 

Jefferson just stood for a moment, processing the fact that Hamilton, of ALL PEOPLE, was crying in front of HIM. He reached out a tentative hand and placed it gently on Alex's shoulder.

"Alexander, please go home. You need rest. Let ME drive you home," and putting a firmer tone to his voice, "or I swear I will MAKE you go home."

Hamilton turned, spiteful. "And tell me," he said, "how EXACTLY do you plan on doing that?" 

Something in his voice made tension rise sudden and quick. There was a moment of stressed silence as the taller man contemplated his response. He flashed a quick smirk as he figured an easy option.

Out of nowhere Alexander is the one against the wall, pinned by Thomas Jefferson. Suddenly Alex feels small and wants to cry again. He looks defiantly into Jeffersons face best as he can. Thomas leaned down close to his face. "Maybe you'll go home after this," he breathes and arousal pools in Alexander's stomach. 

~~ok action starts now so stop reading if you're not good with Smut and Shit~~

~~LAST WARNING~~

>

Thomas grinds his hips on Alex's, holding him by the waist. Alex tilts his head back and the Virginian chuckles as he kisses it.  
"Needy so soon?" And the smaller man nods quickly as the words go straight to his cock. 

Jefferson darts his toungue out to moisturize his lips then proceeds to suck on Alex's neck, sure to leave marks. As much as Hamilton hates Jefferson on a normal basis, this is something he could enjoy. Alexander tugs the bottom of Jeffersons shirt up and over his head and the other man returns the favor.

Alexander traces Jeffersons bare skin and begins to push him back, back towards the couch he sleeps on during later nights such as these. Thomas spins them last moment so he is on top when they fall to the couch. Looming over Alex, he smirks again. "No no no, Hamilton, I'm supposed to make you feel all better, hmm?" This elicits a whine from Alex which makes Thomas chuckle again. 

They tug off the rest of their clothes so that they are completely naked. Both men are fully erect by now, and likewise are ready to fuck. >

"Alright, Alexander, let's get a few things straight here," Jefferson drawls. "You call me daddy, for starters." Alex nods, making Jefferson smile. "And you can be as loud as you want, hear me? You just let it all out." Nodding again eagerly, Alexander begins to grind his hips on the air a little. "Finally," Thomas smiles, "you tell me what you want."

Alexander lets out a gasp. "Please, fuck me." Jefferson smirks.

"I'm sorry, say it again please?"

"FUCK ME, DADDY!" Alex shouts. 

"Atta boy! Where's the lube?" Alex gives him an embarrassed look. 

"Desk drawer." And in a flash, Jefferson is slicking himself up, Alexander eyeing him hungrily. Thomas positions himself at Hamilton's entrance, slowly pushing in. Alex shudders and moans, the sound making Jefferson yearn to just thrust. But no; he doesn't want to hurt the smaller man. 

Soon, but not soon enough, Alex starts bucking for friction. Jefferson grins dumbly. 

"Tut tut, remember what we said about asking? Use your voice." He reminds him politely. 

"Please," Comes the hoarse reply. "Go." 

And with that word, Jefferson is fucking Hamilton into the couch. Both moan and cry out uncontrollably. Jefferson braces one hand on the couch and takes Hamiltons dick into the other, moving it in time with his pace.

Thomas feels the arousal in his stomach tighten as he comes close quicker than he's ever admit to. With a few hard thrusts, he's cumming into Alex, crying his name. He rides out his orgasm, fist still around Alex's throbbing cock. Hamilton stops Jefferson's hand as the Virginian pulls out. 

"Suck me off," he says breathily. Jefferson numbly gets onto his knees as Hamilton sits up. Thomas takes him in quickly, sucking and licking as arousal pools in his stomach once again and he already half hard already.

He fists himself quickly as Alex grabs at his hair, pulling him. It doesn't take long for him to get close again since he's already cum once. Alexander starts fucking his mouth, shuddering and crying how good he was for him. Jefferson came the second time that night as Hamilton came in his mouth, crying, "THOMAS!" 

They rode out their high, Thomas for the second time. Jefferson swallowed down the cum and Alex pulled out. They quickly cleaned up and collapsed on the couch, Alexander in Thomas's arms as Thomas ran his hands through the smaller man's hair whispering sweet nothings. They fell asleep that way, content for the moment to forget the bickering of the past and future. Cuddled up on the couch, they just let themselves feel right together for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck at writing but what did u think
> 
> TBH the image of Thomas holding Alex and running his hands through the smol's hair and whispering to him like at the end is my fav that's why I wrote it
> 
> I have a few HamBurr ideas would anyone read them
> 
> I'll update my text fic soon probably 
> 
> Hopefully  
> Lmao
> 
> Ah sorry guys I'm tired. Anyway hope u enjoyed please all feedback is welcome 
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
